everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Eira Lifebringer
Eira Magnhild Lifebringer 'is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Hildr, a valkyrie from Norse Mythology, who was responsible for reviving the dead in battlefield. Eira currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program and, in the destiny conflict, sides with the Royals, for her love for her destiny. Eira is part of [[The Valkyrie Squad|'The Valkyrie Squad]]' '''and also [[The Norse Squad|'The Norse Squad']]. Character '''Personality' Eira is, first and foremost, a gentle and kind girl who always looks forward being nice and delicate to everyone around her. She is truly soft and smooth in her words and actions, and always has a bright smile on her face that can melt the most terrible frost giants. Eira has a calm, loving voice that will assure everyone that everything's going to be okay, and always sees the positive part of situations, rather than the bad ones. She considers herself to be extremely lucky for the life she has and wants others to see the qualities of their lives as well. The young valkyrie has a generous and altruistic soul, and often forgets herself and her own good in order to provide others what they need and what they want. She is far more concerned with the needs and wishes of those around her than her own and, therefore, it makes her an excellent warrior who loves to work in group in favour of her partners. Her sisters often tell her that she should be more concerned about herself, but Eira simply can't help it. If she has the opportunity of donating herself for the well-being of others, she will do so. Calm and chill, Eira rarely gets stressed and works as the one responsible for calming her friends down when they're stressed or fighting. She doesn't show any nervousness or anger and likes to be an example of a serene girl. Eira is much of a peacemaker and anyone will feel at peace in her presence, due to her extremely tranquil nature. Eira believes in justice above all things, and has been taught to do so ever since she was a kid. Hildr made sure to raise her daughter to be fair, honest and honorable, and to follow the rules above anything else. Eira will fight for justice until her last breath, and being a valkyrie means being a lawful lady. When you're supposed to choose those who will live forever in Valhalla, you must have a just behaviour and treatment. On the negative parts of her personality, Eira can be rather unsure of herself and quite insecure, even though she doesn't actively show it. She's always checking on herself; on how she looks, how she acts, what she says, what she does. This leads her to be fairly anxious and concerned about mostly everything about herself. The future valkyrie can be too harsh on herself and there is no one expecting more from her than Eira. She constantly needs to be assured that she is enough for those she loves, and that they truly like her - otherwise, she might think they secretly dislike her. In addition, Eira is very intelligent and smart, and likes to help people out by tutoring and studying with them. She likes to think she's a fairly good teacher and, as such, is a very supportive friend who likes to see everyone achieving their goals. She isn't the type who tries to grab the spotlight and would rather let people shine while she's on the background. Of course, though, her friends are always trying to give Eira a special spot, and helping her see her true worth. Appearance Eira is a rather tall, skinny young lady with fair skin and light freckles over her cheeks and nose. She sports shoulder-length brunette hair, mostly always up in a Norse-inspired hairdo, and has big, doe brilliant green eyes, graced with typical golden Norse makeup. Eira sports a medium valkyrie tattoo on her right forearm, to display her status as a warrior. As for her outfits, Eira prefers the Norse-inspired fashion, and wears plenty of armours, being always ready to fight. Her colour scheme is basically composed by warm colours, such as beige and brown, and her metalic tones are golden and light bronze. Her motifs include Norse symbols and runes. Hobbies and Interests Eira absolutely loves to learn. You'll probably always see her with a book somewhere out there (when she's not with her valkyrie sisters or sparring), reading it and learning about something new. She finds learning very, very important for her future job and expects to be actually really wise to fulfill her destiny as a fair valkyrie. She also enjoys sparring and training, and even though Astrid tends to force her a little bit to train with true people, she'd rather train with water holograms in order to not hurt people. It's in her blood to revive people, not hurt nor kill them. Eira's secret passion is dancing, and she does it when no one's around. She enjoys Midgardian music and likes to jam to the rhythm of ABBA and other 70s/80s music. Torni also got Eira into Comic Books and she obviously loves it. She finds this Midgardian thing quite funny and likes to spend her free time reading them and simply loves the Marvel Comic Books (especially those about Thor and the Norse heroes). Eira is a huge nerd and has a quite great knowledge on that kind of stuff. Because of Liv, Eira has an immense interest in fashion, to a point she works with Liv and for Liv. She's still learning how to sew, but has a talent for desiging outfits, and loves to help Liv out. They co-own a Norse-oriented fashion boutique on the Mythos area of Bookend, and this is Eira's part-time job. Needless to say, Eira is a skilled craftswoman and likes to make daily stuff she uses all by herself. She is skilled at making weapons, can build small things and is very artsy, in general. She frequently makes the gifts she gives to Torni all by herself. Myths How They Go Main Article: Valkyries & Hildr Hildr is part of the Valkyries, Asgardian Elite of Warriors who are the choosers of the slain, responsible for bringing fallen warriors to Valhalla, the afterlife hall of the dead ruled over by Odin. She is the one who revives the dead on the battlefields and maintains the everlasting battle between Hedin and Högni. How Does Eira Fit Into It & Viewpoint on Destiny Eira is Hildr's only daughter and, therefore, the one supposed to take her legacy. She just can't wait to become a full valkyrie and dotes on her destiny, as long as she doesn't hurt anyone. Her biggest dream is to become a real, fair warrior and make her mother proud. Powers/Abilities * Chooser of the Slain: Eira, being a valkyrie, can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win and live. * Death Sense: '''Eira can sense when someone's going to die. However, this power is quite weak on her yet, and she can only sense if someone's death is close. * '''Afterlife Transport: '''Eira is able to transport the souls of those who she and the valkyries chose to go to Valhalla. * '''Semi-Immortality: Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Eira will be able to live forever. * Enhanced Strength: Eira, being a valkyrie, is gifted with supernatural strength. * Superhuman Durability: Being a demi-deity, Eira is fairly more durable than a regular human. * Combact Skills: Self explanatory. Going through a intense training everyday ever since she was a kid, Eira is a skilled fighter. * Fighting Abilities: Self explanatory. * Hand-to-hand Combact: Self explanatory. * Reviving the dead in battlefields: '''Self explanatory, inherted from her mother. Relationships '''Family Hildr - Mother Hildr is Eira's beloved mother and the one responsible for building Eira to be the way she is today. Hildr is an extremely gentle, caring mother who always provided the best to her daughter and dedicates every day of her life to Eira. Eira was unexpected to Hildr, and the valkyrie became a mother at a relatively young age when compared to the other valkyries - nevertheless, she couldn't be a best parent to her child. She breaths and lives for her precious daughter and Eira, in return, loves her mother profoundly and does everything she can to be the best daughter she can be, and also to let Hildr proud. Their mother-daughter bond is one of the strongest within the valkyries and is quite admirable. Valkyries - Aunts Either by blood or close bond, all the valkyries are Eira's aunts. She is especially close to "Auntie Eir" - Liv's mother - who was also her namesake, and who is her mother's blood sister. Brunhild was once in a relationship with Eira's father's brother, which resulted in Astrid, and she carries a great respect for her beloved aunt. Nonetheless, all the valkyries are Eira's loving aunts and she obviously loves all of them as if they were her second mothers. Astrid Hedwig - Cousin Astrid is Eira's cousin by blood, and they grew up together. When Hildr was busy with her stuff, she would leave Eira under Brunhild's care and vice-versa and, therefore, Ari and Eira grew up to be great friends. Despite having completely different personalities, they get along very well, and Eira is responsible for calming Astrid down when she's nervous or stressed. Both love each other as sisters and Astrid is often protecting Eira and taking her under her wings. Liv Mercybringer - Cousin * Fashion buddies. Eira is Liv's assistant and student. They co-own a Norse-oriented boutique in the Mythos area of Bookend * As Liv's mother is Eira's namesake and probably favourite aunt, they also grew up together and quite close to each other * Eira admires Liv for who she is and tries to be her impulse control... Most of times. Friends The Valkyrie Squad Eira's best friends and family are her fellow valkyries. She'd do anything for them and hopes to be a great sister to them all, and dedicates her life for the well-being of her beloved sisters. Silje Spearbringer * Roommates and best friends * Silje is one of Eira's closest friends and Eira is always doing her best to make sure Silje is happy and satisfied * More like sisters, they get along extremely well and Eira does everything to calm Silje down when she's having a panic attack The Norse Squad * TBA - Fam TBA - She's so open for relationships Pet Like all valkyries, Eira has a pet pegasus whom she named Mist. Eira spoils and pampers her pegasus and loves Mist like some sort of daughter. Romance Upon arriving Ever After High, Eira claimed that she wasn't really "looking for a romance right now". However, it was before she laid eyes on Torni Thorson. Eira has always been aware of Torni - given the fact that her cousin is their best friend - but never personally met them before Ever After High. Ever since the day they met each other, Eira has been head over heels for Torni, but it took some time for her to actually go talk to them. Upon Astrid's orders, she finally found courage to talk to them, and to her surprise, found out they were having a crush on her as well. After some time talking and chatting, Eira officially invited Torni to go out on a date - which they accepted. The date went marvellously well and after a few more times going out, they officially became a couple, to their happiness and that of the Norse Squad. Eira and Torni are an extremely cute couple, and Eira makes sure her loved one feels, well, loved. She provides them smoochies, public displays of affection, a lot of pet names, hugs, movie nights, comic books and flowers and much, much ''love. Torni is, truthfully, Eira's true love and she couldn't be happier to be with them, and truly hopes to marry them one day and start a family. Future Family Years after graduating Ever After High, Torni and Eira - who is now a full valkyrie - eventually get married and start a life together. They have two lovely kids - Thyra, who will take Torni's destiny as the next Thor; and Einar, who will take Eira's destiny as a valkyrie. Eira becomes a wonderful mother and wife and does everything for her family, above anything else. Class Schedule '''1st Period:' Scythes and Swords with Professor Hercules 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring with Mr. Tyr 3rd Period: Mythos Magic with Professor Hecate 4th Period: Mythology with Professor Aesop 5th Period: Healing 101 with Ms. Eir 6th Period: Marksmanship with Mr. Vulcan Eira is part of the Gardening Club and also has a part-time job on the Mythos area of Bookend. Trivia * As stated before, Eira was named after Eir, a valkyrie, minor goddess of healing, Eira's aunt and Liv Mercybringer's mother. Their names mean "mercy". Lifebringer was chosen to both match with Eir's daughter's last name and due to Eira being able to revive those who died in battle. * Eira's valkyrie weapon is an axe (which she has named Erland), albeit she uses more her magical shield (named Bersi). * "Lifebringer" was borrowed from Jade-the-Tiger and I really thank her for that! * Eira identifies as Demisexual Panromantic. * Eira once fell off her pegasus while training and got really injuried. Luckily, Eir and Liv were there to help her out and she recovered in a few weeks. * Eira and Torni's shipping name is "Gods and Warriors". They came up with that together. * Eira is a hopeless for telenovelas and romantic movies. * If she hadn't her job set as a valkyrie, Eira would really like to become a teacher. * Thanks to Astrid, Eira is very much into ABBA and considers "Fernando" to be her favourite song. * Eira once spent her vacations on Niflheim and, due to that, became quite resistent to cold temperatures. * Eira is quite skilled at making things all by herself - building small things, drawing, painting - and frequently makes handmade things to gift Torni. She once made them a comic-styled small book featuring both of them as superheroes, and painted them a picture of their favourite superhero. * She was partially inspired by Star Wars' character Rey. * More TBA! Gallery Eira.png|Eira's old design Eira Moodboard.jpg|Eira's Moodboard TinyCutiesPart2.jpeg|Such tiny cuties! TinyCuties.jpg|Grimms makes things so adorable. <33 eira 2.0.jpg|Also Eira 2.0 by the most amazing Jade-the-Tiger! Killer Outfits.jpg|Art by Jadie of course~ <3 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries Category:Ship of The Month Category:Character of The Month